Down
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Gaara was listening to Down when he met him and he was listening to Down again when he was doing him.  "I think I like this song now."  AU GaaLee
1. Three Suns and One Star

Author's Note: I wanted to write something for YaoiOverlord. This was what YaoiOverlord wanted:

_I'd be honored :D  
>Hmmm, A GaaraxLee fic.<br>Lee in a skirt, Gaara loves lee's ass, and They end up fucking to a Down song._

Your wish is my command!

~::~

_All felt is hope_

_To spilling over_

_Needs are a passing memory_

_Fear not worthy_

_Belief_

_A martyr's burden_

Down was blaring in his ears, _Heaven upon capable shoulders_, when it happened. _Dissuade your charge_, that skirt was skintight, curving and flexing around that perfect heart-shaped ass, _Arrive in commonplace with the elect_. Oh, fuck, his pants were getting tight the longer he stared, _Size up the furthest plateau_. Another half of an inch, if the woman just slanted the slightest forward, _Inside the soul of saints…_ he would be able to catch a glimpse of just what that skirt was hiding. Thong or bikini?

_The old dog has to learn a new trick and more_

_Or the next trick will be on him…_

And then, for one reason or another, he got the faint sensation that he was being stared at, _I've drank the oceans dry…_

Gaara of the Sabaku family forced his gaze upward till he met dark, dark eyes and blushing red cheeks and mutely moving peach lips, _I've stopped the time…_ This woman, he surmised as they shared a small staring contest, was no woman, _Embraced the riddle of regret, again and again_, and his half-hard interest turned into a full blown erection.

_Desire_

_Haunts me long_

The guy, dressed for some reason in the tightest, third shortest skirt he had ever seen, noticed this too and whatever he was saying suddenly came to a dead halt as his mouth hung limply open, _The light of three suns and one star_.

He wasn't the only one to notice, but he was the only one who kept staring, _Watch over me…_ Not a lot of people cared for what happened on a community train, _A square will never fit a circle_.

Gaara took out an earbud and addressed the horrified man with the calmness only seen during the eye of a hurricane, _No hope_. "Want to go on a date?" _No joke_. It sounded like a question, but a single look at his face must have told the skirt-wearing boy that it was a demand, _Both bookend burned_.

He didn't even bother trying to say no, _I've drowned in oceans mine_

_I woke the dead_

_And still the dry bones_

_Live again_

_And again with me…_

His name was Lee Rock, Gaara learned, _Desire_, and his favorite color was green. He was a candy striper at the local hospital, _Haunts me long_, and enjoyed performing taijutsu at an obscure dojo. And the reason why he had been wearing a skirt that faithful day, _The light of three suns and one star_, was because he had lost a bet and had been ordered to undergo the rest of the week in skirts, first skirt having been chosen by the same person he lost the bet to.

This was the last day of the same week, _No higher_, and Lee had let him choose out his skirt for the day. He chose the shortest pleated skirt to be found within a ten mile radius, bright orange and not even long enough to hide Lee's squirrel-patterned tight briefs, _Keeps us strong_.

Down was playing in the background, fatefully the same song he had been listening to when he had first met Lee and his perfect, come-fuck-me-hard ass, _The light of three suns and one star…_

Lee tried to make the hem of the skirt longer by pulling on it, face stained scarlet and looking at Gaara with the closest thing to hatred he had yet to witness in his eternally dark eyes, _Watching over me_.

"Did you expect me to do any different?" he asked almost innocently, _In me… watching closely over me_.

"You're right. What was I thinking?" Lee was honestly berating himself over this, Gaara could tell, _In We, moving with in you and me_.

Gaara got off his bed, _In deep, our own ideology_, and put his hands on Lee's deceptively thin hips, liking how the older boy, arched helplessly into his touch. "It's not like you're going anywhere today." _In me… x-ray hanged for all to see_.

"I-I'm not?" _Naked… frenzied, and we're freed_.

"Today, I'm going to throw you in my bed and fuck you raw because I can't not fuck you anymore." _Our own ideology…_

"That's crude, Gaara! Nnh, geh…" _Desire_. Lee's hands bit into his shoulders, nonetheless, and squeezed as his head fell forward and his legs spread, _Haunts me long_, to give Gaara's perverted touches more room.

Gaara pushed Lee's shirt off and slid his briefs free, _The light of three suns and one star_, but kept the skirt on as he picked Lee up, surprisingly heavy, and splayed him over his bed. He stepped back, _No higher_, and stripped down under Lee's hungry, innocent gaze, very much aware that this would be their first time together and Lee's first time ever. It was a good thing Lee liked his devious, hardcore manner, _Keeps us strong_, or else what he was about to do would scar him for life.

He dropped to his knees on the mattress, _The light of three suns and one star_, and stalked over Lee's incredibly smooth, unbelievably slim, sexy body.

"Gaara…" _Watching ME…_

"Don't worry, Lee, I'll take care of you." _Three suns and one star_

_Watch over me._


	2. Bury Me In Smoke

They were three songs in, _Windows are closing to keep me locked_, when Gaara dipped his head between Lee's legs and attacked his puckered, twitching ass hole. _No chance was given to find myself today…_ his tongue dipped in, plunged, retreated, fucking the keening, panting, flushed Lee. _Time of aging… wonder when I'll die…_

"G-Gaara… change the song, p-please…" _But when my time will come, I know the reason why!_

He didn't answer, the song thrumming through his veins like Down usually did, _I have an escape_, and he looked up Lee's long body at his lover with heavy, undeniable lust. "But then I'd have to stop what I'm doing," he reasoned huskily, _alone it keeps me safe and in my home_. "You wouldn't want that." _I have a reason,_

Lee gave in, the easiest victory Gaara had had since meeting the strong-minded youth, _to keep me satisfied until I'm gone_, and tangled his hands in his unruly scarlet hair as if to keep him where he was. Gaara rubbed his barely contained erection, _Don't regret the rules I broke_, through his tented skirt, smirking at the wet spots that were seeping through. Lee cried out,_ When I die_,

He played with Lee's ass more, the most fantastic ass that had ever been, _bury me in smoke_, before he made the journey back up his body and posed with his dick an inch for Lee's lips. "Suck me." _Under the world_,

This was possibly the worst way ever to treat a virgin, _I wait for my fate_. But Gaara had never claimed to be good with virgins, _My soul is wasting beneath my blissful haze_, and he didn't hear Lee complaining.

He learned pretty quickly that being in Lee's mouth, _My time of aging_, was what it must be like to get into heaven. Lee hummed and sucked and twirled his tongue, _wonder when I'll die _with the naïve curiosity of someone who had watched many videos and practiced on many bananas. Gaara bucked his hips and Lee put his hands on them to keep them still, _I have an escape_, and it was all he could do to obey till Lee's perky little mouth let him loose and dark, dark eyes looked hazily up at him. "G-Gaara…" he said, begged, pleaded, _alone it keeps me safe and in my home_.

How could Gaara, _I have a reason_, say no to such desperation? He put himself back in the cradle of Lee's quivering thighs and, _to keep me satisfied till I'm gone_, eased himself into his lover's perfect derriere.

There were a lot of ways to describe that first moment of union, many of them poetic and explosive and beautiful and publishing-worthy, _Don't regret the rules I broke_, but he really only had one thought going through his mind – I officially own this heart-shaped ass.

_When I die, bury me in smoke._

Nothing about what they did in that bed was soft and fluffy and beautiful, but, instead, borderline painful and full of screams and Lee was arching off the bed, the skirt was riding up his waist, and his dark, dark eyes were blind. His nails created furrows in Gaara's back as he was fucked into the mattress like he had done something wrong and was being punished for it, legs tight around his waist, and his voice was a litany of Gaara's name as they pushed forward, fucked harder, and the bed was screeching and Gaara's sharp teeth found the junction of Lee's neck and shoulder.

The soundtrack paused, leaving the room to echo with the sounds of Lee's gasps and groans and Gaara's snarls and growls. And then, in the music-less noise, Lee met his eyes.

"T-t-that… was the l-longest song I-I've ever h-h-heard…"

"Repeat," he snarled, because sometime during fucking Lee and having Lee accidently punch a dent into his bedside table, he somehow managed the impossible and put the song on repeat. "Doesn't matter." He grabbed Lee's chin, attacked his lips and pulled his attention back to him, and finally found that bundle of nerves inside of Lee that made the man screech and push back against him keenly as his black eyes fogged over once more.

_Windows are closing to keep me locked… _A pant.

_No chance was given to find myself today…_ A groan.

_My time of aging… wonder when I'll die…_ The bedside table was knocked over sideways as Gaara flipped Lee over onto his belly, entering him again doggy style with the full intent of making him climax.

_But when my time will come, I know the reason why!_

"G-G-GAARA! SO MUCH!" _I have an escape, alone it keeps me safe and in my home_.

"Give into it," he ordered, because he wasn't too far from the edge himself, _I have a reason, to keep me safe till I'm gone_. One hand was between Lee's shoulder blades and the other was curled around his hip, fisted in the fabric of his skirt, _Don't regret the rules I broke_. He became morbidly fascinated with watching his body join forcibly with Lee's, _When I die, bury me in smoke_.

And then, suddenly… _Under the world, I wait for my fate_, Lee was done. He screamed, his ass clamped down on his cock, and every muscle in his body seemed to lock into place as he stared wide-eyed at him over his bitten shoulder, _My soul is wasting beneath my blissful haze_.

Gaara couldn't have stopped himself from following after him if he had tried to, _My time of aging, wonder when I'll die_. He stared deep into Lee's gaze, blue-green clashing with black, and let his lover milk him dry, assaulting the man's prostate with his essence, _But when my time will come, I know the reason why_. He felt Lee shiver and shake, _I have an escape,_ and he whimpered his name one last time, _alone it keeps me safe and in my home_.

They laid there, Gaara against Lee's back, numb and exhausted and pleasured out, _I have a reason, to keep me satisfied until I'm gone._

_Don't regret the rules I broke_

_When I die, bury me in smoke._

"I think," Lee began drowsily, "I like this song now."

"I think I like you too."


End file.
